Exhibicionismo
by Noah Blacky
Summary: La lluvia había empapado hasta las hormonas de Castiel. Sobre todo cuando vio el sujetador de la chica exhibicionista por culpa de la mojada ropa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo.


**He leído unas historias de Nath que me han hecho querer escribir shots de mi pelirrojo favorito. Amo a Castiel y creo que es super tierno.**

 **Odio,** ** _en cierto sentido claro_** **, las chicas que describen a Castiel como un cabrón sin sentimientos, puede que sea frío y saque provecho a veces de las situaciones, como si te llevas mal con él obligarte a pagar los pastelitos para Kiki. Pero es tierno y se preocupa por Sucrette. Yo creo que será dulce con nosotras, si salimos, en el episodio 29.**

 **Es un trocito de pan, además, tenemos que tener en cuenta que "perro ladrador, poco mordedor"**

 **Y ahora, sin más dilación… ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Exhibicionismo**

 _La lluvia había empapado hasta las hormonas de Castiel. Sobre todo cuando vio el sujetador de la chica exhibicionista por culpa de la mojada ropa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo._

[Castiel & Sucrette]

 **Rated:** Rated T

 **Géneros:** Romance  & Humor

 **Advertencias:** Situaciones subidas de tono.

 **Words:** 2685

* * *

 **Exhibicionismo**

 **[** _Cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría vuelto loco por ti_ **]**

Castiel había ofrecido la chaqueta, " _amablemente"_ , a la chica que se encontraba a su lado tiritando de frío. Ambos venían del cine, en el centro comercial de la ciudad, porque cierta rubia, de ojos violáceos, se había empeñado en ver una película en una gran pantalla. _Estúpido cine._

El pelirrojo se había quejado, pues tenían su casa para ellos solos y tenía una perfecta televisión de 32 pulgadas que valía perfectamente para ver una simple y miserable película. Solo tenían que descargársela y punto. Pero claro, desde que esa chica se había "declarado", luego de la cena con Rosalya y Leigh, y habían comenzado a salir, quedaban demasiado por la ciudad para hacer cosas de pareja.

A Castiel no le molestaba eso, pero le gustaban más los momentos solos, en su casa, donde no había interrupciones de padres, niños molestosos, militaruchos, delegaduchos o mejores amigas pesadas. Por eso le molestaba la idea de, salir con **su** **chica** , y encontrarse por casualidad, _o por desgracia_ , a alguno de sus compañeros por ahí y que interrumpiesen su hermoso intento de besarla hasta que quedase inconsciente.

Había más inconvenientes, como por ejemplo la lluvia.

La lluvia había terminado por estropear aquella cita. Los había azotado con fuerza tras salir de la película y cenar algo en el McDonals del centro, por petición de la chica al conocer sus gustos.

Ahora o esperaban, ya que ninguno tenía paraguas, o corrían hasta la casa más cercana, que era la del pelirrojo, para buscar refugio. Además solo eran las seis, aún tenían bastante tiempo del toque de queda de su novia. Pero eso no impedía que, la impulsiva y cotilla chica, hubiese sugerido y dicho que mejor corrían hasta la parada del bus y se iban a casa del pelirrojo. Es por eso que ahora, la hermosa y delicada rubia que lo acompañaba estaba tiritando.

Castiel había adorado el conjunto que ella llevaba, atrevido pero abierto a la imaginación, no muy ostentoso y elegante, iba normal pero hermosa. Femenino y cómodo. Pero con una tela fina que le dejaba pasar el frío y la hacía temblar como un corderito ante un lobo feroz.

Como "caballero" y como dijimos antes, ofreció su chaqueta colocándosela en la cabeza, yendo él descubierto y solo con su típica camiseta de media manga roja.

Al ver esto y sentir la fría temperatura, la chica se la quitó de encima y se la extendió de vuelta.

\- No hace falta que me dejes la chaqueta- siempre preocupándose por las minucias. -Vas a tener frío.

 _Claro que, ella, no aceptaba sus modales de caballero._

Castiel rodo los ojos. Y refunfuño suavemente, pinchándola con los dedos en la cintura. Haciendo reir a la chica y recibiendo un golpe cariñoso en su hombro por la parte de ella. Castiel no tardo en tomar su mano con suavidad y entrelazar sus dedos, aun rechazando la chaqueta.

 _Aunque en el fondo sabía que perdería._

\- No desprecies mis actos generosos- se burló el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladeada, apretando más el agarre de ella.

Castiel sabía cómo era la chica. Se preocupaba por todo lo que le sucedía a él. Desde que la había conocido se había dado cuenta de que ella siempre había estado mirándolo, preocupándose y queriéndole a su manera dulce e inocente.

Después de cuatro meses saliendo, Castiel se había acostumbrado a sus gestos y sus palabras, y acababa cediendo siempre a lo que ella le decía o pedía.

Incluso trató, _un poquitito, solo un poquito,_ mejor, a Nathaniel. Solo porque ella se llevaba bien con él, _y claro se ponía triste si discutía con su amigo querido._ Aunque claro, lo único bueno que tenía tener que tratar con Nathaniel, a parte de los besos de su novia al marcharse de su lado, era la cara del delegaducho corroída por la envidia.

\- Castiel…-

Ella frenó sus pasos y puso esa mirada, la mirada de cachorrito que siempre pero siempre lo desarmaba.

Rodo los ojos y tomo la dichosa chaqueta con brusquedad, poniéndosela de nuevo y mirándola con aires molestos, _era tan terca…_

\- No te enfades- hizo un mohín infantil que casi lo hace reír.

Sucrette, finalmente le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas y se inclinó por encima de sus talones para depositar un suave piquito mientras él sonreía de forma ladeada. El pelirrojo pareció rendirse y tomo la mano de la chica de nuevo para caminar, a paso lento hasta la parada.

A pesar de que llovía, ambos estaban bastante mojados, sobre todo ella con su cabello corto empapado. Pero tampoco importaba mucho, estaban llegando a la parada de bus y apenas les quedaban unos pasos para llegar, por unas gotitas de agua no iban a morirse.

Tras confirmar en cuantos minutos pasaría el siguiente bus, comprobaron que solo esperarían dos. Sucrette saco la cartera, llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

\- No vas a pagar, niña-

\- Por supuesto que voy a hacerlo-

Sucrette frunció el ceño, molesta. Había pagado la cena, el cine, el bus del trayecto de ida y los refrigerios para el cine. Ella tenía dinero y podía costearse su boleto y el de él.

\- No lo creo-

\- Como se te ocurra sacar dinero te juro que te golpearé ahí abajo-

Castiel rió sonoramente, llamando la atención de los demás que esperaban el bus, detrás de ellos. Era extraño que alguien como él se riese tan abiertamente, pero cuando estaba con ella le costaba controlar la risa, pues sus ocurrencias, su carácter, sus gestos y toda ella hacía que, involuntariamente, fuese un poco más positivo. _Solo un poco, claro._

\- No te rías, te prometo que lo haré-

\- Creo que empezaré a temblar- bromea el pelirrojo.

\- Muy gracioso- su tono es sarcástico. –Guarda eso- amenaza, viendo como el chico estaba haciendo pequeños movimientos en su bolsillo, sacando claramente billetes.

El pelirrojo pasa por encima de los hombros delgados de Sucrette, su brazo, apretujándola contra él. Todo parecía pasar para ambos cuando se encontraban compartiendo la cercanía. Sobre todo, después de dos largos años teniéndose cerca y no pudiendo demostrarse ese afecto que ahora desbordaba, _más bien por parte de ella de esa forma tan abierta._

El bus no se hace esperar y ambos suben a él, pagando claramente la rubia luego de una breve discusión que ganó la chica por mirarle con esos ojitos violetas que suplicaban cariñosamente al chico pelirrojo.

Se sentaron en los asientos de la parte trasera del todo y esperaron. Sucrette se apoyó en el hombro del pelirrojo y se dedicaron a estar en silencio, casi con los ojos cerrados, dando la sensación de que iba a dormirse en cualquier momento.

\- Um… esto me recuerda a nuestro viaje en autobús luego de la cena.

\- Solo que tú no estabas tan atrevida- se burló presuntuoso.

Sucrette se separó de él, para observarlo con una ceja alzada.

\- Digamos que tú tampoco colaboras mucho- devolvió la pulla.

\- ¿Yo? Soy la persona más colaboradora del mundo.

Sucrette sonrió burlesca y volvió a apoyarse contra él, en un cariñoso abrazo mientras cerraba suavemente los ojos.

\- ¿Demonio se siente cómodo en la lluvia?

\- Seguramente esté deseando entrar.

\- Um…

Castiel la miro fijamente, no solo por su respuesta, si no por sus ojos mirando hacia abajo y sus gestos dulces.

Sucrette era hermosa.

Se llevó una impresión buena cuando la conoció. Bromeó con él como si nada y se acercó sin importarle mucho su aspecto o la forma en la que él parecía maldecir al mundo. Aunque a veces era molesta, metiendo las narices en sus asuntos, con esa manera de llevar y manejar las cosas que lo metían siempre en medio y la forma en la que se quejaba cuando Amber la molestaba, simplemente era molesto. Pero en algún punto de su relación acabo queriendo más de eso por su parte.

Quería más quejas de ella cada vez que Amber la molestaba porque estaban "muy cercanos", quería que ella lo enredase en asuntos que no tenían que ver con él y, lo más importante, quería que ella indagase en él de esa forma tan poco indiscreta.

\- Castiel- su voz al llamarle lo despertó del trance. -Castiel- Repitió, sacudiéndolo un poco.

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Hemos llegado-

 _¿Tan pronto?_

El chico solo frunció el ceño y se levantó a su par, para salir por las puertas traseras del autobús, y salir al exterior, a unos metros de su casa donde, la lluvia, parecía invadirlos de forma furiosa.

Comenzaron a caminar a la casa del chico, donde se cambiarían o secarían las ropas, observó de reojo como su novia parecía escribir algo con su móvil, quiso saber que era, pero al ver que ella permanecía completamente indiferente al contenido del móvil supo que tampoco era tan importante.

Ella siempre estaba llena de sorpresas y sabía que siempre se las revelaría, así que tampoco debía ser curioso respecto a ello.

\- Cast-

La voz de Sucrette siempre resonaba y lo despertaba de todos sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Pasa algo, niña?

\- Primero tabla de planchar, ahora niña… ¿qué te pasa a ti cabeza de tomate?

Castiel rodo los ojos y la zarandeo con suavidad, no le importaban los apodos, muchas veces ella lo llamaba Cassy recordando el apodo que su madre había soltado delante de ella. _Error que había pagado él de forma horrible._ Aun así le gustaba que le lanzase pullas cariñosas y que su relación

\- Me estoy mojando, así que escupe lo que quieres-

\- Tan amable…- dijo sarcástica. –Verás yo iba a…

Un charco, un coche, ella y la velocidad, recibió toda el agua, empapándola de arriba abajo. Grito y se giró viendo al chico, con la misma expresión y la misma mueca de sorpresa, molestia y frío al estar mojada de arriba abajo.

\- %"$t(¡y")!·/=y!Oo190/)=

Castiel se hubiese reído en cualquier caso y con cualquier persona, pero ella… Sus hormonas habían sido empapadas por el deseo que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Estaba pillado por Sucrette, claro que lo estaba, no quería admitirlo abiertamente pero lo estaba. Y aunque sus sentimientos eran reales, ella era impresionante y guapísima. Con un cuerpo de escándalo y de infarto, y por supuesto que la deseaba. Se había insinuado varias veces y ahora que salían no era capaz a bromear con eso puesto a la presión que podría poner sobre sus hombros si no estaba completamente lista para dar el paso.

Y ahora…

Ahora ella estaba mojada de arriba abajo, exhibiéndose, su sujetador era rosa con topitos negros. Estaba enseñándole su piel, su sujetador y ella no se daba cuenta, solo seguía ahí parada sintiendo el agua invadir su piel y enfriar su temperatura corporal.

Dios estaba a punto de morirse si continuaba mirar y sin tocar. Se giró, dándole la espalda y dejando confusa a su chica, pero sabía que si continuaba mirando se moriría por la impresión de tenerla indefensa y exhibiéndose de esa forma inocente.

\- Ahora sí- dijo el chico, sacando su chaqueta. –Póntela.

\- La casa está cerca, pero mierda, me ha empapado. ¿Me dejarás ropa?

\- Ponte la chaqueta Sucrette-

\- Pero te helarás-

\- Póntela porque se te está viendo todo-

La chica se calló y miro hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que su ropa transparentaba, se tapó con los brazos, abrumada por todo lo sucedido y aceptó la chaqueta de su novio, colocándosela por encima, viendo fijamente al suelo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio en el momento en el que se oyó claramente el sonido de la cremallera llegar al final, cerca de mi cuello.

Los pasos eran impacientes y rápidos, sobre todo temiendo que la chica se congelase o algo, por ello ambos se apuraron en vencer esos metros para llegar al hogar de Castiel.

Cuando los pasos se detuvieron, Castiel abrió la puerta con muchísima rapidez, intentando que ella entrase para que pudiese bañarse.

\- Corre y date una ducha caliente- al darse cuenta de que seguía algo avergonzada. Sonrió de forma ladeada. –No es para tanto he visto más que eso, pequeña exhibicionista-

Sucrette se giró indignada, por el comentario que la acusaba a ella de hacer de exhibicionista voluntariamente o por lo de la insinuación de que había visto otras y mejores. Aunque se moría de ganas de soltarle un improperio lleno de furia, pero simplemente se froto la sien y caminó, tras dejar la chaqueta de cuero negro de su novio en el sofá, hacia el baño.

Castiel la miro caminar contoneando sus caderas y suspiró, como si hubiese retenido un montón de aire durante la mitad del camino.

Le estaba costando contener las ganas de tocarla de las formas más lujuriosas posibles, quería sentirla debajo de él, gimiendo suavemente con dulzura su nombre y sintiendo sus manos recorrer su espalda. El solo imaginárselo le hacía necesitar una ducha de agua fría.

Totalmente ofuscado miro a su perro, sentado y esperando pacientemente la atención de su dueño y, sobre todas las cosas, la comida que le había prometido al llegar a casa.

\- Tu deseando un buen chuletón y yo deseando a la persona que se encuentra desnudándose en el baño… hay que joderse-

El perro lo miro fijamente, simplemente mirándolo sin comprender las palabras de su dueño y esperando pacientemente su chuletón.

 **[…]**

Castiel llamo por cuarta vez a la puerta y volvió a preguntar, también por cuarta vez si salía ya.

Llevaba más de una hora allí. No sabía que estaba haciendo ahí dentro y no creía que se pusiera a cotillearle los cajones cuando ya sabía lo que había dentro por cosas pequeñas que él le dejaba guardar o, más bien, le obligaba a dejar por si acaso.

\- ¿Estás practicando alguna clase de exhibicionismo?- chinchó, a ver si salía de una vez.

Lo que sucedió después no se lo esperaba.

Las puertas del baño se abrieron y dejaron ver a una rubia, con el cabello seco y bien ordenado, pero aun tapada con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de intensidad.

\- He llamado a Rosa ayer… nos cubre. En esa super mochila tengo una muda para mañana y… un pijama.

Castiel abrió los ojos sorprendido, no solo por su posición, su chica envuelta en una toalla, sin nada por debajo. Casi podía sentir su sangre circular rápidamente por su cuerpo, deseoso de observarla con fijeza y sin esa estorbosa toalla, casi no sabía lo que ella quería decirle pues, lo único que podía mirar y pensar era su cuerpo.

\- ¿Quieres ver una exhibición?- susurró ella.

Sin apartar la vista de los movimientos que ella realizaba, la toalla se cayó al suelo, mostrando su delicada figura y su grácil cuerpo.

El pelirrojo observó claramente como sus pechos se libraban, las curvas que bajaban y sus piernas largas, y en el centro… oh dios, no podía continuar. Subió la mirada de nuevo hasta el rostro de la rubia.

\- Sucrette… ¿qué…?

Pasó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y enlazó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos para demostrar su tranquilidad.

\- Está bien, nenaza-

\- ¿Tú estás…?

\- Acabo de darte la razón con lo de la exhibicionista- dice ella acercándose un poco más a su rostro. –Debes estar de broma, jamás te reconozco algo… y ahora… quiero que dejes de poner esa cara de payaso y empieces a tocar o algo.

Castiel trago saliva duro y sin esperar una respuesta más, estampo a la chica contra la pared. Sus hormonas estaban mojadas, ella lo tentaba con su ropa transparentándose por culpa del agua y, ahora, se quitaba la toalla siendo realmente una exhibicionista.

Había llegado a su límite. Ya no había marcha atrás y si ella parecía estar segura, a él no podía importarle menos que la lluvia hubiese estropeado su largo paseo.

Y sobre todo… había descubierto que su novia tenía una faceta pervertida, planificadora e interesante que consistía en rebelarse contra sus papás…

Oh sí, iba a disfrutar de ella… _en muchos sentidos._

* * *

 **¿Os ha gustado? Yo he quedado semi-feliz con esto, pero creo que tiene su punto.**

 _ **Dejad reviews para que esté feliz y sepa vuestra opinión.**_

 ** _Y para que me de ánimos a escribir más cosas._**


End file.
